


Distant Sounds of Succ

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, shitty fic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: corvo is on the roof of addermire institute and it's crack





	

**Author's Note:**

> god damn it mikaylah.

It was beautiful at the highest point at Addermire Institute. Distant thunder rolled across the sky, seagulls called to each other, and rain gently hit the metal roof Corvo was standing on. He had found a bone charm up here, in a bird's nest. But now he had stopped to admire the view. He never came to the Institute when he was younger, always just a gray building in the distance. 

But there was another noise, mixing with the calming sounds around him. Whispers from the Void. 

"Succ boi." The Outsider whispered in his ear, giggling as he backed away.

"DAMN IT OUTY! I JUST WANTED TO ENJOY THE VIEW WITHOUT YOUR SKINNY ASS COMING IN AND RUINING IT!"

"What's wrong with the succ?"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU PALE EDGELORD!"

"Can you visit the shrine then?"

"FINE," Corvo said and the whale god faded into the Void again. He started climbing down to lower rooftops, heading in the direction of the shrine.

"Stupid clingy god."

**Author's Note:**

> I will actually write a cute fic of them at addermine to make up for this...thing.


End file.
